


oops, sorry for the missing tooth

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, I don't know why I'm writing this, adrien is just watching, alya : would you punch gabriel agreste for 20 dollars, but it's marinette, i don't even watch miraculous, in rise of the guardians where tooth punches pitch?, look i just hate gabriel ok, marinette : i would sell my kidney to punch gabriel agreste, this is rly short, yeah that, you know That Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "A quarter?" Gabriel looked up, obviously confused by the random coin dropped in front of him. Around them, a crowd has gathered, eager to witness Hawk Moth's defeat.Marinette grinned devilishly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	oops, sorry for the missing tooth

Hawk Moth crouched down on the street, his left leg nearly shattered from the force of Chat's baton. Groaning in pain, he looked up at the two superheroes, gritting his teeth. Trying to send out another akuma, yet failing to do so. Somewhere in the city, Mayura– no, Nathalie had been knocked unconscious, Rena Rouge and Carapace keeping guard over her, while the Peacock miraculous was in the hands of Queen Bee, who headed towards who knows where. 

He was alone, save for the crowd of people not-so-subtly filming the fight. 

"This is not the end, Ladybug, Chat Noir–"

Chat grabbed his miraculous, leaving him absolutely and utterly defenseless. He felt his transformation drop. 

Around him, he could hear the shocked gasps, whispers erupting from their audience. The police had shown up, no doubt ready to put him behind the bars. Cameras were flashing, and he knew the issue was going to be on the headlines for days. 

In front of him, Chat Noir had gone oddly silent, gazing at him with an unreadable look. Ladybug was beside her partner, fists clenching and unclenching. They seemed to glance at each other, and nodded. 

"Plagg, detransformation." 

Gabriel felt his heart stop. 

"Adrien."

The crowd were taking pictures even more furiously now, the spontaneous reveal of Chat Noir's identity sure to be hitting the news already.

His own son. His own son had been Chat Noir, all this time. He had been actively trying to kill his son for three years. 

But… but he was doing this for them. For Emilie. 

"Adrien, listen to me just this once. I need your miraculous, and Ladybug's too. I've been doing this for you, for us. We can bring your mother back-" 

Ladybug laid a hand on Adrien's shoulder, and the boy in question stepped back. She fixed him with a cold glare, hands digging into a small purse. She threw him..a quarter? 

"A quarter?" Gabriel looked up, obviously confused by the random coin dropped in front of him. Around them, a crowd has gathered, eager to witness Hawk Moth's defeat. 

Marinette grinned devilishly. 

"What the hell are you getting at-" 

_Punch!_

Holding his cheek in pain, he looked down only to see that one of his teeth had broken off. 

"And that," she pointed down, "is for my partner, you bitch." 

The crowd roared in response, watching Gabriel get dragged (literally) away by officer Raincomprix. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just have this overwhelming urge to punch gabriel agreste in the face and,, oops.


End file.
